A Samurai and Princess Walk into a Bar
by SlothKeeper
Summary: Chad is just a normal teenager living in Wisconsin. But on his 16th birthday, Chad must take up the family duty of protecting the town from evil. With an unlikely team behind him and new girl Sonny Monroe working his nerves, he just cant catch a break.
1. Chad Turns 16

_**Sloth: **_Could someone kindly tell me what insane force possessed me and drove me to write this story? I mean seriously, I've come up with some weird crossovers. One of which I'm still trying to finish (Sorry fans of Blurry Your Perspective). But this? This thing is quite possibly the most insane, most odd, and most sugar induced high created story I've ever thought of. Which is why I've only got one chapter and decided to let the reviewers decide if it should be continued or not. Personally I think it works as a one-shot. Maybe...I'm not sure.

Well anywho, here's the basis for this little story. It is a complete and absolute AU with slight OOC characters. Furthermore, this is a three-way (well sort of) crossover that focuses around Sonny With a Chance characters along with several other characters from other Disney shows. The reason why it's in Sonny With a Chance is because I'm only using the ideas and basis from the other two shows. Those shows are Power Rangers and Sailor Moon.

Why would I use Power Rangers and Sailor Moon? I dunno. It think it might have to do with the fact that I grew up on those shows. My childhood was spent playing Sailor Moon vs Power Rangers. Litterally, we were a bunch of kids running around in the backward shouting "Moon Tiara Magic" and "It's Morphing Time". My childhood was really messed up .

Anyway, for the Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. No characters that appear in this story belong to me. They are all either from Sonny With a Chance or some kind of Disney show. I do not own any Power Rangers or Sailor Moon ideas.

Not enjoy my obviously insane sugar high induced creativity and pray another doesn't pop up. -gets an idea-

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE DAY HIS LIFE WAS OVER! CHAD TURNS SIXTEEN! <strong>_

Most kids would be excited to wake up on their sixteenth birthday. It was the day that they became a young adult. Girls especially loved turning sixteen, throwing massive parties that would eventually span into its own television series that did nothing more than show how spoiled they could be. For guys, their sixteenth birthday was just as epic, if only a little toned down and without the fluffy pink décor. Yes, the 16th year was indeed the best, second only to the 21st. Every teen just couldn't wait to turn 16.

Well, everyone but Chad Dillon Cooper of course.

Chad had been dreading this day since he discovered he we have to take up the family mantle. Today was the day that he would no longer get to be Chad Dillon Cooper: Average High School Student of Green Bay High. Instead, he would become Chad Dillon Cooper: the neon red spandex wearing samurai superhero of Green Bay, Wisconsin.

Perhaps it would be easier to go back in time and explain a little about the Cooper Clan.

Long ago, in Ancient Japan, demons roamed free. They terrorized village after village, doing what demons did best. You know, eating virgins, stealing babies, seducing men, fornicating with villagers against their will. You know the fun just that would be banned from normal publications.

Anyways, getting back on track, the demons, better known as Ayakashi, terrorized Ancient Japan without resistance. That is, until one brave samurai stood up and defended his family against a particularly vicious Ayakashi. He had slayed the demon with a single stroke of his sword. This man was Sasuke Cooper. His courage and strength inspired others to take a stand against the demons who roamed Japan. The result was a great 16 year long war.

Young Cooper, along with four others, led the charge against the Ayakashi and their king, Lord Aizen. However, the King of the Ayakashi was a powerful beast and nearly killed the samurai and their forces. Just when hoped looked bleak, Sasuke's mother prayed to the moon goddess. Tsukiyomi, the beautiful moon goddess, answered the mother's prayers and bestowed great power to the five samurais. With their new powers, they managed to push back the Ayakashi into a corner. Sasuke then sealed Aizen and his greatest generals into the bowels of the earth.

Since the samurai power has been passed town from parent to child on the child's sixteenth birthday. Though generations have passed, it has always been the duty of the Coopers to lead the samurais in times of crisis. And should there be none, it was still the duty of the head of the Cooper Clan to fight for justice and give up their social life for…well life.

Which was why Chad refused to get up despite his sister repeatedly beating against his door.

"Go away!"

"Chad Dillon Cooper, if you don't get out of bed, I'm going to get Grampa!"

"Like the old geezer could do anything," Chad grumbled as he covered his head with his blanket.

Outside, a young blond haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. She was dressed in a bathroom and her usually curly blond hair was now splayed across her back. Tawni looked up and down the hallway. Unlike most kids, Tawni and Chad lived in a traditional Japanese thatched-roof house. It had been built on top of a small hill just on the outskirts of Green Bay when their great-grandparents emigrated from Japan. However with the new times, several non-traditional things were added to the house, like locks on doors and a satellite dish. One out never think that Chad or Tawni had Japanese genetics in them, but years of inter-racial marriages would do that for you.

Getting back on track, Tawni made sure there was no one around to see her pull out a brush from her robe. She quickly ran the brush over the door, drawing the Kanji for "Unlock". There was an audible click and Tawni proudly opened Chad's door. She strolled over to the futon where Chad tried to sleep and drew the Kanji for "Water" in midair. The symbol floated in midair before exploding into a small torrent of ice cold water. Right onto Chad's sleeping form.

All of Green Bay woke up to the faint sound of a feminine cry.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" a drenched Chad demanded as he covered himself. His white T-shirt and grey sweatpants clung to his frame and he shivered from the cold. Tawni just smirked proudly before turning away and headed out of the room now that Chad was awake.

"Just wishing you a happy birthday Chad. Now get dressed you lazy bum."

Chad frowned as he watched his sister leave. Knowing he couldn't go back to sleep on a wet bed, Chad turned to his dressed. He paused to look at a picture frame on his drawer. Smiling back at him was a handsome young man in his early thirties. He had dark blond hair and forest green eyes. Sitting on the man's lap was an eight year old Chad, grinning happily despite his missing front tooth. Both father and son were dressed in red gi. Chad smiled solemnly at the picture before sighing and picking out his attire for the day.

….

….

"Morning Gramma," Chad greeted his grandmother. She was a gracefully aged woman in her 60's. She had short graying hair done in a bun. She was definitely of Asian descent, as evident by her almond-shaped eyes and short plump form. However oddly enough, Granny Cooper sure loved her Spanish Soap Operas. She was actually watching one right now.

"Shh, Maria is about to find out Josue has been cheating on her with her step-brother Jose."

"Gramma there aren't any subtitles," Chad commented. Granny Cooper just waved him off.

"Doesn't mean I can't make up my own stories."

Chad chuckled at this and turned towards the kitchen. He could see Tawni at the stove cooking something. He only prayed it was edible this time. He shuffled passed the threshold…and was promptly whacked on the head with a kendo stick.

"Ow! What was that for you old coot!"

Chad's grandfather harrumphed at Chad's failure to avoid the kendo stick. The head of the house was an aged man who looked like he could be an American cousin to Albus Dumbledore. You know, the grumpy, sarcastic, drunken cousin Dumbledore ignored at family reunions. Chad's grandfather was 5'6" with a head of gray hair and the beard to go with. Despite his appearance Chad knew his grandfather was a strong and powerful man. He had seen the old crouch punch a hole into a boulder.

"You should be paying more attention to your surroundings," he told his grandson. "An enemy could be hiding anywhere and if you aren't careful, you might find yourself like a headless chicken."

"…That's not what Tawni's cooking is it?"

"I heard that!"

By now Tawni had walked over to the two-foot high table in the adjacent dining room. She placed a plate of slightly toasted scrambled eggs and scrambled rice onto said table. In addition to that, there were some Eggo waffles, syrup, and a small bowl of cream cheese, as well as a plate of extra-extra crispy bacon and greasy sausage. Chad sat across from his grandfather and started to pile his plate with eggs, sausage, and anything else that didn't have a burn mark on it.

"Breakfast is ready Gramma," he heard Tawni call from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute. There's about to be a bitch fight. I hope Maria kicks that white girl's ass."

…

…

Chad nearly choked on his sausage and Tawni had to give him a good whack on the back to help dislodge the offending piece of meat. Once his throat was cleared and he could breath, he glared at his grandfather. "You're kidding me right?"

"I'm afraid not," the elderly man answered. "Starting today, you will immediately begin your rounds. It is your duty as the head of the Clan."

"But you're the head," Chad challenged.

"That may be, but I am too old to continue my duties."

"That's not what you told me last night in bed," Granny Cooper remarked before sipping her tea. She silently smirked at the look of horror on her grandchildren's faces.

"Ahem. Anyways, my point if that due to tradition, it is now your time to become the Red Samurai."

"But why so soon?" Tawni asked. "I mean I had the whole night planned for a party. Well, on second thought, we could still have the party. I'd have to make some last minute changes, but it could be pulled off."

"Wait a minute, how can you have a party if I'm not going to be there?" Chad asked curiously. Tawni just smiled and told him that they had parties without him all the time. Chad flicked a piece of egg at her face. Before a food fight could break out between the siblings, their grandfather cleared his throat and drew their attention.

"Nevertheless, it is now your duty and you must go at it head held high. You'll perform your rounds every day after school. Your mornings, evening, and weekends will be spent training. You can have Sundays off. Every morning will be…"

Chad had zoned out after the word weekends. He would never have another day off. He was doomed to have no social life until the day he died. He could see it now. His friends would leave him behind. The girl of his dreams, that he had yet to and probably never will find, will turn her back on him and date the quarter back. He would grow old alone, trapped inside this very house. He could see himself alone on the front porch as nothing more than a wrinkly old man with a cane and yelling kids to get off his lawn.

"I'm going to school," Chad moped before getting up and shuffled to his room. Upon arrival, he found a small box on his bed. Curious, he walked over and picked it up. With childish glee, Chad tore open the box…and growled. Inside was a pentagram-shaped red object with the Kanji for 'Fire'. It looked to be made of plastic, but when he picked it up, it felt heavy like metal. This was the symbol of the Head of House: The Lion Origami. It was also the final nail on the coffin.

Chad was doomed to be a Power Ranger.

* * *

><p>And there you have it folks. What came from an insane dream and three hours of eating Sour Patch Kids. I've written at least four other chapters so if you guys want this to continue, well just let me know. Otherwise it'll stay a weird one-shot.<p>

I did manage to fill in the positions for all the rangers and most of the sailor scouts. I do not know who I should make as Sailor Jupiter though and niether do I know who should be the Gold Ranger. Odd huh? If you have an idea who they should be, let me know. Do know they need to be from Disney. (Ps Percy Jackson and the Olympians count because the books say Disney. Percy/Alex Russo for the win!)

Ahem. Anyways, Catch Ya Later Folks!


	2. Step Up and Fight Chad!

Sloth: This chapter is dedicated to shadowwolf547 who both gave me my first review, and originally inspired the original idea for this fanfic. I will tell you now though, this fic expanded and covers not just Power Rangers Samurai, but also Sailor Moon. The Rangers will be more obvious, especially in the next two chapters. The identity of the Sailor Scouts will be left a mystery though. I hope you guys enjoy this and decide to review. Enjoy :3

* * *

><p>"You look like hell."<p>

"You would too if your sister woke you up with a bucket of water," Chad told his friend Nico Harris. Currently, Chad was sitting in his homeroom class trying to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately school was never a good place to get sleep. Especially considering his homeroom was nicknamed "The Troubled Room" by all the school staff. It just seemed that all the trouble makers were in this one homeroom.

First off, there was Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell, Chad's childhood friends. Since Chad could remember, those two were always pulling pranks on unsuspecting students. They were a fun loving duo who often tried to drag Chad into their schemes. Sure he joined their activities as a child, but nowadays he really didn't want to get into trouble. However Nico and Grady were nothing compared to Alex Russo.

Alex Russo was indeed queen of the pranksters. She had the most detentions to date and may have possibly caused the most collateral damage in the whole school. The only one who came close was Stevie Nicoles, who was the lead guitarist of the band Lemonade Mouth.

"So this is what I'm thinking we do for your birthday man. Bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Yeah man!" Nico sat in the seat in front of Chad. Chad blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Nico went on and tried to explain the benefits of bowling parties. As tempting as "getting the chicks with mad skills" sounded, Chad knew he couldn't. Not when Tawni would be nagging him to do his duty and the threat of his grandfather looming over his head.

"Can't. Tawni is already planning something and if I miss it, she'll kill me."

"You're not scared of your sister are you man?"

"Weren't you the one who said 'Tawni is like a shark in high heels'?"

Nico frowned, remembering the time Tawni beat him to a pulp with nothing more than a sandal and a broom. It was also the last time he would ever walk inside the Cooper house without taking his shoes off. "She really is crazy."

"Class, will you settle down please," Ms. Tutweiller called out. The rambunctious class ignored her for the most part, but after a sigh, and a blow-horn, she managed to get the class to settle down. It was then that they noticed a young girl standing next to Ms. Tutweiller. She had shoulder length brown hair and honey brown eyes. She looked kind of awkward, especially in the slightly oversized violet shirt and 70's jeans. "I would like to introduce the newest student to our humble town, Ms. Sonny Munroe."

Sonny shyly waved. "H-Hi."

…

_**THE AYAKASHI AWAKEN! STEP UP AND FIGHT CHAD!**_

…

…

Chad looked around him. He didn't know how he got here. One minute he was sitting and listening to Mr. Marshall's ever boring lesson on microscopic cells and the next he thing he knew he was on a Ancient Japanese boat. There was a disturbing vibe about this boat. It was old and worn out. The wood was water rotted and every step he made was followed by an angry creak. The around him air was heavy and dry. However, the most disturbing part was everything was tinted in red. No, that wasn't it, the entire sky was red as if the sun was burning out.

He found himself walking to the edge of the boat and looking out into the water. He immediately wished he hadn't. Instead of water, the boat was floating on a sea of bodies. No, they were transparent. He realized the river was made of human souls.

"The Sanzu River," Chad muttered to himself as he recalled the old wise tales his grandfather would tell him.

"He's getting restless," a smooth, feminine voice muttered. Chad spun around, seeing no one around. Curiosity won out over logic and Chad started to search for the source of the voice. He didn't see the hole in the floor and fell to the deck below. He crashed into the middle of a ceremonial room. The occupants didn't seem to pay any attention to him.

"He's not the only one," a deep, gravelly voice grumbled. Chad looked up to see a figure hidden in the shadows. "When will we get out of this hell hole?"

"Have patience brother. I've already made arrangements."

Another figure stepped out of the shadows. Though their face was hidden by the shadow, their body was shown to have a slim, curvy figure and a large bust. She was a bright red kimono and held a fan in front of her chest. Chad could see something made of gold wrapped around her wrist.

"The time has come. We will reclaim the human world by flooding it with human tears." Cheers echoed in the room, yet no matter how much he turned, Chad didn't see anything but the two figures in front of him. "Our lord needs to be reawakened. In order to free him we must collect the souls of the humans who inhabit this world."

More cheers. Chad felt a sudden chill run down his spine. Turning around, he saw a grotesque skeletal figure with a ruby red face and a serrated sword about a yard long.

"Then let us go. We'll start with the very town the retched Cooper Clan call home."

RIIINGGG!

Chad woke up with a start. He looked around and found himself back in his classroom, the final bell being the culprit to the crime of waking him up. Then again, after the odd dream he had he was clad to wake up. Classmates were steadily packing their bags and preparing to head home.

"It was only a dream," Chad mumbled to himself. Ignoring the odd feeling in the back of his mind, Chad started to pack up and head out. As he walked out of the classroom, his mind started to wander back to the dream he had. Was it really just a dream? He hoped it was. He knew the legend from his grandfather. Ayakashi were known to rise from the Sanzu River and walk into the human world. But he hadn't heard of a ship of them. It was either a bad dream of things to come, or Nico slipped magic mushrooms into his spaghetti again.

"Ooph."

Chad had been so deep in his thoughts he didn't see a pair of students walk in his direction until it was too late. While he managed to stay standing, the other person didn't have the luxury.

"Watch where you're going Cooper," he heard Alex Russo berate him. Chad blinked back to reality and found Alex Russo and her friend Stevie Nicholes standing in front of him. However Chad was more focused on the doe eyed girl he had knocked down. Alex and Stevie both bent down to help the girl and pick up her stuff. "You ok Sonny?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chad apologized. He attempted to help, but Stevie did what she did best and cock-blocked him.

"We're good Cooper." They helped Sonny get back up and she shyly smiled at Chad.

"Sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

"It's ok."

"Come on Sonny," Alex started, "we'll show you around town."

"Yeah, we know this awesome ice cream parlor."

"Ok. Bye Chad."

"Yeah. Bye Sonny."

Chad watched the trio walk off. However, before he could think anymore, his cell phone rang and Chad answered. And was promptly berated by Tawni for being late. He just frowned and retorted that she didn't have to go to school. Sometimes he envied her for being homeschooled. Chad hung up the phone and quickly made his way out of the school and headed towards the park.

…

…

"It's bad enough that I'm going to be in neon red spandex, do I really have to wear this?" Chad asked as he stood in front of Tawni in the traditional gi of the Cooper clan. He was in a red sleeveless gi top with black gi pants. The Kanji for 'Fire' was imprinted on his back. What made it bad was the fact that it was a size too big.

"It's not my fault you're the shortest heir in the history of the clan."

"Can't I just wear my normal clothes? How am I going to fight in this anyways? I don't even have a sword."

"Grampa says your sword will come when you will it from your heart. Or something like that."

"Great. When I want to fight a bad guy, I'll just stick my hand in my chest and pull out a sword. Yippy."

Tawni sighed as she watched Chad bang his head against the willow tree. Chad was the most unlikely hero ever. He was lazy, childish, and really didn't do his training. Sure, he was great with a sword when he wanted to, but when it came to calligraphy and Symbol Power…well let us all pray he never tries to use any Kanjis for fire-based words…again.

"Come on Mr. Broodmeister, you've got rounds to make. The faster we get this done, the faster we can get home and I can throw that party."

Chad just grumbled and followed Tawni. Thanks to a simple "Ignore" Kanji, the duo managed to walk around unseen. Chad's rounds were simple. He's go around Green Bay, making sure nothing out of the ordinary was going on. What's more, should there be any Ayakashi wandering around, it was his job to kill it. Most Ayakashi were small level spirits that Tawni could easily get rid of with an easy incantation. While Chad was raised to be a samurai, Tawni was raised in the ways of a priestess. She always carried a few talismans where ever she went just in case.

Two hours into their rounds and everything looked okay. They were in the middle of an alley when Chad caught sight of Sonny Munroe. She was shooing away a few kids who were bullying a poor little kitten. Tawni made a remark about Chad's hormones and he quickly shouted a few profanities her way. Chad pouted and watched as Sonny pulled off a bandaid form the cat's forehead, revealing a crescent moon-shaped bald spot before she walked away. The cat started to follow Sonny and Chad couldn't help a smile form on his face.

"Chad. Chad. CHAD!"

"Ah! What?"

"Will you stop daydreaming? We've got a few more places to go before we can go home. You want your party don't you?"

"Fine, let's go."

Together, they continued on their way. Things seemed to be going well the next hour. Just as the sun was starting to set, the siblings were getting ready to head home. However, just before they were ready to go, things started to go to hell.

The ground shook violently. Crimson light started to emanate from the cracks in the ground. However, the pedestrians didn't seem to pay attention to the ominous lights like Chad and Tawni were. Something was coming and they knew it. Instinctively, Chad reached into the pocket of his gi and pulled out his family heirloom. From the crimson light appeared a horde of faceless humanoids. They looked like empty red jumpsuits.

"They kind of look like guys from my Kingdom Hearts II games," Chad absentmindedly commented.

"CHAD! Monsters!"

"Oh right!" Chad stood before the army of "Ghostfreaks" (he really wasn't great with nicknames). His face hardened into a look of determination. His grip on the Origami tightened as he held it in front of him. He felt power course through his body. It felt hot, like fire was running through his veins. He took a deep breath.

"What do I do exactly?"

"….Worst. Power Ranger. Ever."

…

…


	3. Enter the Samurai and Sailor Moon

Sloth: THanks to shadow for once again reviewing my story. This chapter is for you. And I hope more people who read this will review as well. :3

* * *

><p>"Spirits of heaven, descending from war. Spirits of earth, rising from death. Vanquish this evil and cleanse their soul!"<p>

Paper talismans flew from Tawni's hand and stuck to the Nobodies' foreheads. They froze mid-step and a second later the talismans exploded in their faces.

"And that's how you do it, Cooper-Style!" Tawni cheered at her success. She turned around and saw, much to her dismay, Chad get thrown into a bush. She slapped her forehead. "Well unless your Chad of course."

Tawni pulled three more talismans and threw them at the Nobodies. Like their friends, these guys were easily vaporized. She ran over to Chad and helped him out of the bush. He looked a little upset and grumbled as he pulled out an ink brush. With a few strokes, Chad's clothes changed back to his regular civilian ones.

"Whoever started that stupid tradition to fight in a gi should be given an atomic wedgie."

"Well maybe if you actually practiced more instead of playing video games, you'd be able to handle this."

"Shut up. It's not my fault I can't get this stupid morpher to work," Chad growled as he shook the pentagram shaped origami. Chad knew the heirloom was sentient being that could unfold into a lion-shape weapon. His father used to let him play with it when he was child, before the whole "you'll have to save the world one day" thing. However, the only thing he got from this thing was a pretty paper-weight.

"Well whatever you plan on doing, do it fast, because they look angry," Tawni said as she directed her brother's attention to an army of Nobodies that were coming out of the cracks. Tawni pulled out her last handful of talismans and looked at Chad worriedly. "I've only got a few left. Now would be a good time to transform."

The Nobodies struck, jumping into the air and descending on the siblings. Chad drew the kanji for 'shield' and a white barrier formed around them. At the same time, Tawni threw the talismans and destroyed five of the Nobodies. However, there were still six of them left and soon more rose from the cracks on the grounds. Tawni and Chad stood back to back, surrounded on all sides by the army of soulless bodies.

"We're screwed."

…

…

**ENTER THE SAMURAI AND…SAILOR MOON?**

…

…

Chad dropped kicked the last Nobody and smirked as it disintegrated into nothing. He had been surprised at how well he was holding up against the Nobody with only his moderately trained sister to help him. He had yet to get the morpher to work for him, but that didn't matter in the end. He had taken care of everything all on his own. Well Tawni helped but whatever.

"I'd like to see someone try to take me on now." A sudden explosion sent Chad flying and crashing into a thorn bush. "Ow."

"Chad! Ah!" Tawni gasped as whip wrapped around her neck and started to choke her.

"Well isn't this fun?"

"It is indeed."

Turning around Tawni saw that the whip was being held by a blond haired girl in a bedazzeled pink jacket. She wore black leather boots, a black blouse, and a leather skirt. Her skin was pale white and her eyes with coal black. Next to that girl was a blond boy wearing tight leather jeans, boots, shirt, and a blue bedazzeled jacket. The two looked like they had lost a fight with a possessed Bedazzeler and were now forced to show off the hideously bright outfits.

"Who are you?" Tawni choked out.

"Who are we?" The blond girl asked? "We're the blackest of black."

"The cruelest of cruel."

"Infecting the world with devastation."

"To devour the souls within this nation."

"Destroying peace and love."

"Extending our reach to the heavens above!"

"Tinka!"

"Gunther!"

"Ayakashi blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Tawni blinked. And blinked. "Are you two on acid or did you really just rip off Team Rocket from Pokemon?"

The whip around her neck tightened and Tawni fell to the floor choking.

"Such impudence don't you think Gunther?"

"Indeed Tinka. I say we finish her off."

"Then finish her off we will." Tinka tightened her hold on the whip. Tawni suddenly felt cold and numb as the whip started to glow. She fell to her knees as she felt her energy leave her at a rapid rate. She tried to struggle, but she couldn't do anything. She grew weaker and weaker by the second.

Chad slowly rose from the thorn bush, picked a nasty thorn in his side. After fixing himself up, Chad looked up and saw Tawni in trouble. His big brother instincts took over and Chad was racing over to help. "Get away from her!"

However, before he even reached her, Gunther appeared in front of him. The pale blond smiled childishly at Chad before backhanding Chad into a wall. Pain exploded through Chad's body. There was a sickening snap and Chad lost all feeling in his left arm. He fell to the ground, the family Origami clattering to the floor in front of him.

"You don't look like you even have enough energy to feed a cow." Gunther chuckled as he nudged Chad with his foot. "Maybe if you're a good boy we'll kill you quickly."

"Shut up…" Chad growled. He tried to get up, but only found more pain running through his body. He heard Gunther laughing at his predicament and Chad had never wanted to shut someone up as much before. "You've got an annoying laugh you know that. And you look like a goldfish threw up on you."

This seemed to set off Gunther, who gave a sharp kick to Chad's side. Chad grunted, but despite the pain, tried to get up. Gunther just kicked him back down. "Stay down you insolent human! No one mocks Gunther Hessenheffer! I'll have you know that this is the latest fashion in the Sanzu River! I am the most beautiful Ayakashi in the world! You dare mock me? You? A weak, pathetic human? I'll crush you like a bug! I'll kick you to death! I'll bedazzle you to the grave! You're worthless! Nothing but a weak meal, but like that stupid street floozy over there. I'll-"

Chad caught Gunther's foot before it could land another blow. "You. Talk. Too much."

With a new vigor, Chad pushed Gunther off of him and snatched up the Origami. Rearing his arm back, Chad threw the Origami with as much force as he could. The small red heirloom crashed into Gunther's face, causing a small spring of blood to shoot out from his nose. The Origami flew back and Chad caught it, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"My nose! My beautiful nose! You little brat! I'll kill you!" Gunther pulled out a dagger from his sleeve and jumped at Chad, blade held high. Chad stood firm, staring down the attack. His grip on Origami tightened. Gunther landed on top of the other blond and both boys fell to the ground. Red light exploded blinding Tinka and Tawni. A second later Gunther was thrown from the light and crashed into Tinka. Feeling the whip loosen, Tawni quickly threw it off of her and looked over where Chad once stood.

Chad was now glad in a spandex suit with black leggings and red boots. The portion over his torso looked like a red formfitting gi. There was a golden belt wrapped around his waist with a katana strapped to it. He had a red helmet over his entire head with the kanji for 'Fire' for a faceplate. Chad pulled out his sword and struck a pose. "The Samurai of Courage, Chad Dillon Cooper!"

Gunther and Tinka unscrambled themselves and stood back up. By the time they did, Tawni was already by Chad's side. The Hessenheffer twins glared at the other pair of siblings. Tinka picked up her whip and glared at the Coopers.

"Tinka he hurt me," Gunther complained, sniffing as he tried to wipe the blood from his nose. Tinka remained silent and just examined the pair.

"The Red Samurai of the Cooper Clan. Well, I know what we must do now. Come forward Bansheera!" Tinka slapped the ground with her whip, causing her shadow to grow large. Cracks formed within the shadow and out rose a bony woman with sunken eyes and sharp teeth. The woman wore a ragged black prom dress and floated above the ground as she shrieked.

"Wow, and I thought Grams was wrinkly."

"Chad! Focus!" Tawni reprimanded.

"Oh right." Chad got into a fighting position, sword out front as he stood in front of Tawni. However, his bravado faltered as Bansheera's arm stretched forward and closed the gap between them. Chad and Tawni ducked to avoid the arm and watched it crashed into the building behind them. Chad quickly swung his sword and sliced the Ayakashi's arm. However, it quickly regenerated. And Bansheera flew out at them.

"Tawni, get out of here, I'll take care of this hag."

Tawni nodded and quickly took off. However, Tinka appeared in front of her. "Going somewhere my dear?"

"Tawni! Argh!" Chad was pinned to the wall by Bansheera's arms. The Ayakashi flew in front of him, her face inched from his face. "Uh, sorry I'm not into old ladies."

"Who are you calling old? I'm only 200 hundred."

"My point exactly," Chad countered before slashing the demon across the face. She shrieked and lost her grip. Chad followed up with a roundhouse kick and a slash across her back. Bansheera flew backwards and Chad pursuit her, only to have Gunther dropped from the sky and punch him in the face. Had it not been for his helmet, he was sure he'd have a bloody nose to match Gunther's. "Three against one, that's not exactly fair you know."

"Who said we played fair?" Tinka asked. She turned to Tawni and raised her whip, ready to strike the other blond down. However, before she could bring it down, a glowing yellow disk flew into the back of Tinka's arm and caused her to drop her whip. "Ow! Who dares strike me?"

"That would be me!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Standing on a rooftop was a young girl with flowing brown hair wrapped into two pony tails, hair buns at the top of her braid. The brunette was wearing what looked like a skimpy school girl uniform, only with red boots and gloves and a tiara. There was a small black cat sitting next to her.

"How dare you wreak havoc on this town? I can't allow for you to get away with the evil deeds you've done today. I'm the sailor-suited soldier of peace and love, the guardian of the innocent and defender of all that is right. I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Everyone blinked. "Was that really necessary?" the cat asked.

"Uh…yes?"

"Who is that fashion freak?" Tinka asked.

"Hey, who are you calling a fashion freak? At least I don't look like a Twilight reject!"

"I know not what this Twilight is, but I do know you shall pay for intruding on our plans. Bansheera!"

The banshee demon turned her attention from Chad to Sailor Moon. As the demon drew closer, Sailor Moon prepared herself and jumped away at the last moment. She flipped midair and landed. However, at the awkward way her feet touched the ground, she quickly lost her balance and fell backwards. A pair of arms wrapped around her and prevented her from falling to the floor. Looking up, she saw the helmeted samurai. She felt her cheeks suddenly burn.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"Oh cute, two humans sharing feelings," Tinka announced with disgust. She ignored Tawni and turned her attention on Chad and Sailor Moon. "Gunther! Bansheera! Get them!"

The pair quickly reacted and separated from each other. Sailor Moon barrel rolled away from Bansheera at the same time Chad blocked Gunther's dagger. Chad pushed Gunther back and delivered a kick to the Ayakashi's chest. The two boys attacked each other, blocking and countering the other's sword strike. Gunther pulled another dagger, and holding one in each hand, threw them at Chad. Chad opened the buckle of his belt and pulled out a red plastic disk. Sliding the disk into the handle of the sword, Chad spun the disk. The disk spun around, creating a cyclone of fire that incinerated the daggers.

Sailor Moon on the other hand was having a little more trouble. Unlike Gunther, Bansheera had stretchable arms and seemed to be a perverted old lady. Distancing herself, Sailor Moon summoned her Moon Wand, twirling the wand around before making a pose. Listening to her hero instincts, Sailor Moon spun around, causing stardust to fall from the crescent moon jewel.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Light burst from the wand, hiding the crescent moon shaped energy blades within. The blade spun towards Bansheera, ripping her body apart and turning her to dust. Sailor Moon blinked, amazed at how easy it had been to defeat the Ayakashi. She had a feeling that maybe she could do this hero thing after all. Well, that was until Tinka decided to jump into the fray and attack her with her whip.

"You think you've won? I hope you've enjoyed your time playing hero, because you die now!"

A red blur flew in front of Tinka, smashing into her face. Sailor Moon blinked as the red blur turned out to be a small little red mechanical creature. It actually resembled a lion. The mechanical creature turned to Sailor Moon and let out a tiny roar before hoping over to the Red Ranger.

Gunther appeared next to Tinka, both twins looking angry. "We need to retreat."

"What? Why?"

"To regroup. We'll defeat these two another day."

"Fine. But you are explain to Lady Azula why we retreated," Tinka growled. She snapped her fingers, a portal appeared behind the twins and Tinka leapt into it. Gunther blew a raspberry at Chad before joining his sister. The portal disappeared, leaving Sailor Moon, Chad, and Tawni alone.

"I guess I should thank you," Chad said as he turned to Sailor Moon. Despite not being able to see the boy's face, Sailor Moon was blushing.

"U-Uh no problem. Well I guess I'll be seeing you. Maybe. I mean you obviously live here, and well I'll be seeing you. Maybe. Uh…bye." Stumbling, Sailor Moon turned and ran away. When she was out of sight, Chad's suit disappeared and he was back in his normal clothes. Tawni walked over to Chad, rubbing the sore spot in her neck.

"Well she was…interesting."

"Yeah. Sure was."

…

…

"I see, so you say that this Sailor Moon appeared to help you against the Ayakashi?"

"Yeah. She really saved out necks," Chad said as he reached over to put another pork chop onto his plate. Chad and Tawni had returned home and were immediately ushered to the dining room for dinner. However dinner at the Cooper House usually meant a debriefing instead of a family conversation. Chad's grandfather solemnly nodded.

"This is indeed bad. I've heard of the legend of the Sailor Senshi."

"That doesn't sound good," Chad mumbled to himself before taking a bite of his pork chop. Tawni pushed her own pork chop with her fork.

"What does the legend say about them?"

It was their grandmother who replied, "that their appearance on earth will usher in an apocalypse and the Ayakashi Lord will rise again. Chad will you pass the soy sauce."


End file.
